Dough
by blackjackcat
Summary: Did you know its not really wise to leave bags on the stove? Hmn no? Huh..that's funny. Duo didn't know that either...


_**A/N:** Heehee..So cleaning can turn up some interesting things in your drawer hmn? Wow this is old. But I'm posting it anyways cuz it made me laugh. Hahaha Hope someone besides me sees the humor. But then..if you don't…that's a bit…well, its rather hard to miss. Okay, just go ahead and see for yourself. '_

**Gundam Files **

_**File Two: Dough**_

"Come on Heero, please?"

Sighing, Heero set down the stack of papers he had been reading and turned in his chair.

"As much as I'd love to make cookies with you, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I told you already. I have to work on these-"

"When are you ever _not_ working?"

"I'm sorry but I-"

"Have to work."

Frowning, Duo turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen alone. Pushing open the swinging door, he nearly bumped into Quatre who was on his way out.

"Duo?"

Stepping back, Quatre watched in puzzlement as Duo shuffled past and plopped down on a stool. Pulling up a seat beside him, Quatre sat down and turning to face Duo, waiting. After a few moments silence, Duo sighed before turning to the boy beside him.

"He won't help me make cookies."

"Too busy huh?"

Nodding Duo turned back to the counter and idly began playing with one of the wooden spoons.

"Well…I'm supposed to be helping Heero, but…"

"What?"

"I _could _stay and help you."

Perking up at these words, Duo spun in his chair to face the blonde once more. "Really!"

"Sure. Heero prefers working alone anyway. He says I have no order."

"Well you don't."

"Hey!"

Grinning devilishly, Duo hopped down off his stool, and moved around the counter much more cheerful now that he had an accomplice.

"What first?"

"Well…the book says-"

The kitchen door swung open once more, and Trowa entered, box of goldfish in hand.

"Hey Tro. We're making cookies. Wanna help?"

Shaking his head, Trowa turned and climbed up onto a counter from where he could "safely" watch the proceedings from across the room. Shrugging, Duo turned back to the red cookbook that lay open on the counter before him.

"Okay, first it says we need," Running his finger down the page. "Butter…"

Setting aside the last paper, Heero leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Finally."

Glancing over at the clock, Heero's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he realized how long he'd been at his desk, nearly three hours now.

_Wonder how Duo is doing with his cookies._

Smiling at the thought, Heero stood and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Heading down the hall towards the kitchen, Heero was thrown to his feet as an explosion rocked the building.

"Duo!"

Scrambling to his feet, Heero sprinted to the kitchen slamming open the door, and rushing straight into a storm of flour. Covering his mouth and nose with a sleeve, he stepped into the mushroom cloud that filled the kitchen. Hearing coughing to his left, Heero turned and called out into the endless white. "Duo?"

"Y-yeah?"

Heading towards the sound of his voice, Heero reached out trying to feel for Duo through all the clouds of white powder.

"Are you allright?"

Taking another step forward, Heero grabbed the coughing Duo and pulled him close.

"You okay?"

Busy coughing, all Duo could do was nod.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you out of here."

Tightening his grip on Duo, Heero headed for the door. Moments later, the two entered the hall covered in flour. Duo immediately fell to his knees gasping for air, and coughing flour.

"Trowa…Quatre…"

"Are they in there?"

Coughing and gasping for air, Duo nodded. Covering his mouth with his sleeve, Heero turned back towards the kitchen preparing to enter the whiteness. As he did, Trowa exited the kitchen supporting a stunned and rather ruffled Quatre who was clinging to his goldfish as though they would save him. Coughing, Trowa set Quatre down and attempted to brush himself off, succeeding only in surrounding himself in yet another cloud of flour. Shaking his head at the scene before him, Heero knelt down beside the flour encrusted Duo.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know…One minute we were-"

Duo's conclusion was cut off as another fit of coughing sent clouds of flour into the air.

"Maybe we should get you guys, uh…cleaned up."

Coughing and nodding in agreement, Duo climbed to his feet and headed for the showers trailing a white Trowa and Quatre. Pausing to shut the kitchen door, Heero followed after the trio chuckling at the mess Duo had made. All for the sake of some cookies.

Nearly an hour later, the group emerged from the bathroom powder free. Nothing however, could be done for their clothes at the moment. No matter how hard they tried to shake out the flour, the white stuff would only settle upon their clothes once more. So, in frustration, the four boys had dumped their clothes into a rather large black garbage bag temporarily, until the items could be hung and beaten properly. Upon returning to the kitchen, the four were shocked to see that the room had quite literally been turned into a "winter wonderland."

"What did you _do_?"

"I'm not sure…"

"How can you _not_ now?"

"Well…the cookies started rising so I-"

"The cookies started _rising_? What, did you put _yeast_ in or something?"

"No!"

"Then what _did_ you do?"

"As I was saying…the cookies started rising, so I got a spatula and tried to smack them down."

"And they _exploded_!"

"Hmm…I don't think so…Do cookies have that much flour in them?"

"No."

"With this much flour it looks like the whole bag just…Oh…"

"What?"

"Heh heh…"

"Duo…where's the flour bag?"

"Umm…"

"There it is. Or at least part of it."

All three boys turned to look in the direction that Quatre was pointing. There, in the far corner of the kitchen sat what was left of the flour bag. A scrap from the bag lay on the ground crumpled and burned.

"Duo?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Where was the bag before the explosion?"

"…on the stove."

Heero's laughter broke the tense silence like a gunshot causing Duo to jump back in shock. Clutching his sides, Heero exited the kitchen where he sank to the floor and collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Phew…I though I was dead."

"Well if he doesn't kill you, Wufei will."

"HUH!"

Turning to look down the hallway, Duo was dismayed to see that Wufei was headed their way.

"Ack!"

"He loves his kitchen more than his explosives."

"Oh nooo…"

Silence fell heavily upon the group as Wufei dew closer and then entered the kitchen a curious look directed at the others.

"WHAT THE-?"

Duo flinched as the door swung back open revealing an extremely pissed Wufei.

"YOU!"

"M-me?"

"YOU! You-you…YOU!"

As Wufei advanced, Duo backed up until the wall stopped his progress.

"YOU!"

"Eep!"

"You! You have desecrated the holy ground of cooking! You sham! You-Why I ought to…"

"It was an accident!"

"You! You are BANNED! Banned from this kitchen I say! I don't want you in here unsupervised! Do you _understand_!"

"Yes sir…"

Biting his lip in frustration, Wufei turned and stalked back into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him. Sighing in relief Duo slid down the wall just as the fire alarm went off. Seconds later a smoking Wufei appeared eyes burning, his voice a deadly whisper.

"And just _who_, left those cookies to BURN!"

Jumping to his feet Duo took off down the hall closely followed by an extremely pissed Wufei, the latter trailing flour and smoke.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"When I catch you you're gonna wish you never set _foot _in that kitchen Maxwell!"

"Nooo! Don't make me eat them!"

"Come BACK here! I must avenge the cookies! How _dare_ you dehydrate them! Injustice!"

_Yes yes..they were a tad ooc. Well, this was originally written for erm..original characters so..Heh. And hey, it's only supposed to make you laugh. Did it work? grins This is actually based on a true story. Heh heh. Yups. My friend tried to make these cookies. Gave her the recipe only to get a story of rising cookies that she tried to smack down with a spatula. I did ask her if she used yeast too. ' And we still don't know why those cookies rose. One of those questions that will just never have an answer…Well, hope you laughed. If only form the sheer stupidity of the dialogue and the just plain..idea. Please review still. Comments on this should be interesting to read. For a word. :P_


End file.
